1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a home appliance such as a washing machine, and more particularly, to a control panel assembly of a home appliance provided with an interlocking means to enable a secure attachment of a display panel to a control panel by thermal fusion.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Major home appliances such as washing machines, driers, and dishwashers require a reliable means for the user to control the apparatus. Typically, such control is accessible from the exterior of the apparatus and includes a display panel for displaying operational status and transmitting a manual force of a user through such means as a touch screen, push-button controls, and control knobs and dials. Meanwhile, a home appliance should be aesthetically appealing, including smooth surfaces where possible.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a typical washing machine, i.e., a home appliance, provided with a control panel assembly according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, an inner tub 4, having a pulsator 6 rotatably installed in its bottom, is installed in a case 2 having an entrance 2h. A control panel 120 is provided along a top rear edge of the case 2, adjacent a detergent box assembly 8. Built into the control panel 120 are various electronic components for controlling the operation of the apparatus, including a display device for displaying operational status and controls for transmitting a manual force from the user. The control panel 120 has a forwardly sloping upper surface to facilitate access and viewing by the user. A display panel 140, fusion-fixed to the upper surface of the control panel 120 so as to largely cover the control panel, consists essentially of a display window 141 for allowing a user to view information displayed by the display device and a plurality of controls 142 for transmitting a manual force as desired by the user.
As shown in FIG. 2, the display panel 140 has a curved rearward edge 140b and a sharply bent forward edge formed as a fixing rib 140a for fitting into a fixing recess 120c of the control panel 120. A pair of fusion ribs 120a and 120b are formed on the control panel 120 to protrude upward to confront the forward and rearward edges of the display panel 140, respectively, so that the display panel may be attached to an upper surface of the control panel by a thermal fusion technique using a high-frequency vibration. Hence, the display panel 140 is attached to the upper surface of the control panel 120 at the fusion ribs 120a and 120b, each of which constitute a thin line of contact between the display panel and control panel.
In the above-described control panel assembly according to the related art, however, the line of contact at the rearward fusion rib 120b tends to fail as the display panel 140 is vibrated to be attached to the control panel 120. As a result, adhesion of the display panel to a control panel is inadequate.